Missão Elíseos
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Os dois cavaleiros de ouro mais respeitados do Santuário são enviados em missão secreta... a um motel! O que será que pode acontecer? Sem yaoi, só esculhambação. Classificação M pelas circunstâncias.


_**DISCLAIMER:**__** Saint Seiya não pertence a mim, e sim a Masami Kurumada. Mas tô a fim de mudar isso, alguém me ajuda?**_

**Sinopse:**** Os dois cavaleiros de ouro mais respeitados do Santuário são enviados em missão secreta... a um motel! O que será que pode acontecer? Sem yaoi, só esculhambação. Classificação M pelas circunstâncias.**

**Nota:** **Apesar de doer meu coração... tentarei escrever de acordo com a nova ortografia, em vigor no Brasil desde 1º de janeiro de 2009. Portanto, esqueçam o trema u.u Caso eu escorregue no hífen (cada regra maluca o.o) ou na acentuação das paroxítonas... corrijam-me, por favor, estou tentando aprender – mas sempre de acordo com as novas regras vigentes.**

**Essa fic está sendo postada no aniversário do Shaka (19/09), mas não é nenhum presente. Eu estava com essa fic meio entalada e essa data me deu um ânimo extra para terminá-la e postá-la. Parabéns, Shakito! Como presente, zoação 8D**

_**Enjoy**_**...**

* * *

**Missão Elíseos**

Era um começo tranquilo de noite no Santuário de Atena. Após a Guerra Santa, a deusa teve permissão para trazer seus cavaleiros de volta à vida como prêmio por sua infinita paciência com os deuses que vez ou outra esticavam os olhos pra cima de nosso tão sofrido planetinha...

Uma vez que os cavaleiros já não teriam lá muita coisa a fazer pelos próximos 243 anos, retornaram à rotina de sempre: treinar, ficar à-toa e, de vez em _nunca_, combater terroristas e criminosos internacionais em missões curtas e enfadonhas (afinal, pra quem enfrentou espectros de Hades e já tinha até morrido – alguns por duas vezes, diga-se de passagem – , prender um terrorista biológico é fichinha). Todavia, por mais fáceis que fossem, essas missões costumavam ser bem-vindas pela maioria dos dourados, já que às vezes envolviam viagens a países tropicais, passeios a cassinos e bancar o espião (Milo gostava particularmente desse tipo de trabalho, sendo de vez em quando chamado pelos amigos de "Milo Bond").

Portanto, foi uma surpresa relativamente bem-recebida quando a voz grave de Shion se fez ouvir por entre a brisa fresca daquela noite, carregada pelo cosmo, pedindo a todos os cavaleiros de ouro para subirem sem demora até o templo de Atena.

- O que será que aconteceu? - Murmurou Mu, preocupado, ao se reunir aos demais cavaleiros.

- Não sabemos... - Aiolia respondeu pelos outros – Talvez alguma outra ameaça de terrorismo...

- Talvez tenham sequestrado algum magnata – Arriscou Kanon, ao lado do irmão.

- Quem sabe tenham descoberto o cabeça da Máfia Italiana! - Especulou Milo, o rosto esperançoso – Aah, outra missão de infiltração!

- Quieta o facho, Bond – Rosnou Máscara da Morte para o escorpiano – Se fosse assim, _io_ que teria de ir! Você não consegue imitar sotaque italiano nem que sua vida dependesse disso! Incompetente...

- Ora, seu carcamano filho duma GRANDESSÍSSIMA...!

- Ahem! - Pigarreou um recém-chegado, e os dois cavaleiros interromperam sua contenda para reverenciar Shion.

- Perdão – Camus parecia falar por um escorpiano ainda pau da vida.

- Está tudo bem, Camus... – Shion suspirou aborrecido, já habituado à troca de "gentilezas" entre as "crianças" – Mas vocês têm muita sorte de Atena estar no Japão! – Concluiu.

Seguiu-se um curto silêncio. Milo mostrou a língua a Máscara da Morte e abaixou a cabeça, respeitoso. Shion suspirou cansado, fitando os cavaleiros diante de si, e se sentou no trono de Grande Mestre.

- Que houve, Shion? - Indagou Dohko. Sua amizade de longa (e bota "longa" nisso) data com o ariano lhe dispensava certos formalismos.

- Bom... uma missão um pouco... delicada...

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam curiosos. Jamais viram Shion tão desconfortável, por pior que fosse a missão. Um clima tenso se instalou no recinto, cada dourado tentando imaginar que tipo de coisa os aguardava.

- Pois bem – Incitou o libriano – Diga-nos...

- Bom... não se preocupem, é uma missão relativamente tranquila. Nossas fontes conseguiram localizar o paradeiro do chefe da _Greenblood_, uma das maiores organizações do tráfico internacional de drogas. Basicamente, nosso dever é mantê-lo preso... ahn... no local em que está presentemente, até que a Interpol chegue.

- Como _siempre_, agir por baixo dos panos e organizar tudo para que a polícia não tenha qualquer contratempo com uma provável fuga...

- Exato, Shura.

Shura sorriu, confiante. Já o Mestre... OK, ele explicara tudo o que deveria explicar. Só faltava a informação crucial, mas isso ele poderia passá-la apenas aos cavaleiros que executariam a missão, a fim de evitar constrangimentos...

Ou não?

Suspirou pesadamente e decidiu acabar com aquilo.

- Muito bem – Impôs sua voz, eficiente – Preciso de... hum... dois cavaleiros serão o suficiente. Quem se habilitar por favor levante a... _você não, Aiolos_! Acabou de chegar de cinco missões seguidas, homem!

- Mas eu estou bem! – O sagitariano ainda mantinha a mão erguida no ar, o semblante transbordando animação.

- Se continuar indo a tudo quanto é canto a torto e a direito, vai morrer _de novo_, e vou me encarregar pessoalmente para que Atena o deixe mais uns 15 anos no inferno para deixar de ser teimoso! E essa missão é suficientemente importante para ser arruinada se você der uma de suas escapadinhas _outra vez_ pra saltar de paraquedas **(N/A: Aai, que palavra horrorosa! T.T)**! – Aiolos sorriu amarelo e abaixou a mão.

- Eu me habilito, Mestre.

Os cavaleiros se boquiabriram. O homem que dissera aquela frase, e que agora dava um passo largo à frente para se fazer visível, não era ninguém menos do que Shaka de Virgem.

Era realmente digno de espanto o cavaleiro mais enclausurado do Santuário simplesmente decidir esticar as pernas e ir pegar um traficante qualquer – sim, porque na opinião do indiano, até um semideus precisava ralar muito para ser alguém na vida. Será que ele sabia de alguma coisa? Afinal, nem um terremoto seria capaz de tirar aquele loiro de sua posição de lótus...

... a menos que esse terremoto destruísse seus preciosos bibelôs de porcelana, diga-se.

Serenamente consciente do choque de seus colegas de armadura, o indiano, ainda com seus olhos fechados, dirigiu-se ao também boquiaberto mestre.

- Eu me habilito – Repetiu tranquilamente o loiro – Devo confessar que a preocupação de Vossa Excelência me chamou a atenção. Creio ser uma missão deveras difícil, e, modéstia à parte, não deve ser confiada a um cavaleiro que não possua habilidades além das comuns...

Máscara da Morte não conseguiu evitar um _rosnado_ indignado ante o sorrisinho arrogante do virginiano.

- Essa Barbie se acha grande merda, mas é...

- Olhe o palavreado na frente do Grande Mestre, Máscara! - Ralhou Camus. O aquariano não parecia lá muito ofendido com as palavras do cavaleiro de Virgem, embora um leve rubor tivesse assomado à sua face pálida. É, também não tinha gostado muito não.

- Ahn... na verdade, não é uma missão lá muito difícil... - Murmurou Shion, coçando a cabeça – E acho melhor você não ir... porque... ah...

- Porque...?

Shaka, ainda de olhos fechados, foi sutil como sempre. Em vez de simplesmente indagar, incitou Shion a concluir a frase, o tom de voz baixo e macio, discretamente perigoso. Ah, e pra completar – não podia faltar! – ergueu delicadamente uma de suas sobrancelhas. Oh, aquilo era mortal...

O ariano mais velho engoliu em seco.

- Tá bom, tá bom, mas depois não reclama! Eu avisei que não seria muito... ahn... condizente com você. E mais um cavaleiro, por favor!

Um silêncio sepulcral pareceu brotar no salão, partindo de Shion e envolvendo todos os presentes. Os outros cavaleiros estavam hesitantes. Aquela missão estava muito esquisita... além disso, diga-se, era difícil alguém querer conviver com um loiro irritadiço e cheio de si por mais tempo do que viver no Santuário habitualmente exigia. Um cavaleiro olhava para o outro, nitidamente tentando empurrar a missão para longe do próprio umbigo...

- Eu... eu vou, Mestre.

Mu de Áries deu um passo tímido à frente, um tanto desconcertado com a atenção de todos os outros sobre si – à exceção de Shaka, que permanecia indiferente, ao que aparentava, ao mundo inteiro.

- Muyo... a-acho melhor...

- Eu insisto, Mestre! Já faz algum tempo que não cumpro nenhuma missão...

Shion suspirou. Ainda não conseguia deixar de ver aquele marmanjo de armadura dourada como um pupilo, e Mu certamente seria o último (_Bom, penúltimo_, pensava Shion com uma olhada de rabo de olho para Shaka) cavaleiro que imaginaria para uma missão... _lá_. Não queria que o pobrezinho tivesse de conviver com comentários de alguns dos cavaleiros (conhecendo Aiolia, Milo, Kanon e Máscara da Morte, provavelmente aquela missão iria assombrá-lo pelo resto da vida).

Mas aqueles olhinhos verdes...

- Tudo bem, Muyo, tudo bem... - Murmurou o Mestre, cansado, e o ariano mais novo sorriu – Preciso lhes passar as coordenadas, por que não vêm até o meu escritório...?

- Ah, não! - A voz alta de Milo deu vazão ao pensamento dos demais – Vossa Excelência nunca foi dessas coisas... pode ir desembuchando aqui e agora!

- Milo! - Exclamou Camus, chocado.

- Vai dizer que também não quer saber o que está acontecendo?

Shion foi ficando vermelho. Sua paciência havia chegado ao limite. Olhou um momento para o confuso ex-pupilo e hesitou... mas os rostos morbidamente curiosos dos outros cavaleiros o fizeram mandar tudo às favas.

- Aff, querem MESMO saber? A missão é no ELÍSEOS, seus (enxurrada de palavrões típicos de ariano estressado) de cavaleiros curiosos metidos a besta! – E derreou o corpo no trono, respirando fundo.

Um silêncio chocado baixou no recinto. À exceção de Mu e Shaka, todos os dourados tinham suas mentes tomadas pelas mais variadas reflexões, mas não ousavam verbalizá-las. Exceto, claro, Milo – que, diga-se, nunca teve papas na língua.

- "Elíseos"... tá falando... _daquele_...

- Eu sabia... – Murmurou Shaka audivelmente, abrindo os olhos azuis. Exibiam um brilho obsessivo.

- Sabia...? – Shion estava desconcertado.

- Eu _sempre_ soube! – Exaltou-se o indiano, empertigando-se – Pessoas seminuas na mídia, guerras, assassinatos, sem-vergonhice... era questão de tempo até o Paraíso ser conspurcado! Como um traficante internacional poderia ter chegado aos Campos Elíseos? É o fim dos tempos!

Ouviu-se um "pfff!" – Máscara da Morte parecia segurar o riso. Mu olhava um tanto espantado de Shion – chocado – para Shaka, que continuava seu discurso moralista.

- Deve estar mancomunado com seguidores de Hades! Essa humanidade imund...

- Shaka, não é _desse_ Elíseos que o Mestre estava falando... – Aldebaran o interrompeu, meio sem-graça. Shaka o olhou com a mais inocente cara de "WTF?".

Foi quando se ouviu um estrondo. Máscara da Morte havia se rendido e caído no chão, esmurrando o piso e chorando de tanto rir. Kanon, Aiolia e Milo haviam se apoiado em uma pilastra e se abraçavam, tentando não despencar com as gargalhadas.

Shaka ergueu _as duas _sobrancelhas. Mu olhava de seus colegas para Shion, que simplesmente não sabia onde colocar a cara. Afrodite se apiedou dos pobres deslocados.

- Ahn... é que o Elíseos a que o Grande Mestre se refere é... digamos... um estabelecimento para pernoite...

- É um MOTEL, cacildes! – Shura perdeu a paciência – Cinco estrelas, pelo que ouvi, mas um motel...

O coração de Shion pareceu pesar de dó quando os serenos olhos de seu pupilo se voltaram confusos para ele. Todavia, seu dever como Grande Mestre do Santuário o chamava ao ver Shaka fitando os companheiros que riam...

- Vocês... tramaram... ISSO TUDO! – Bradava o cavaleiro de Virgem, as faces rubras de fúria – Desejavam denegrir minha imagem com esse plano sórd...

- Pode... aiai... parar com esse papo, Shaka! – Milo massageava a barriga, que doía de tanto rir – Foi _você_ que se voluntariou... e depois... custeado pelo Santuário e ainda é _cinco estrelas_, não sei do que tá reclamando... – Nova explosão de gargalhadas.

- Mu! – Fez Shaka, ultrajado – Não vai fazer _nada_? Eles estão rindo de _nós_!

- Ah, mas não precisa se sentir tão indignado, Shaka, é uma missão como outra qualquer... – O ariano sorriu calmamente – Pode me passar o endereço, Mestre?

- Oh, sim... – Shion procurou nos bolsos de suas vestes – Ué, acho que... deve estar no meu escritório... aff, até eu voltar e procurar...

Mu sentiu alguém lhe puxar timidamente o braço para lhe chamar a atenção e se virou. Deu de cara com um aquariano de rosto escarlate que lhe entregou um pequeno cartão em tons de vinho e dourado. Infelizmente não foi discreto o bastante...

- Se quisesse o endereço era só me perguntar, Pinguim! – Fez Milo, e os cavaleiros que já estavam um tantinho mais calmos voltaram a gargalhar. Camus voltou a seu lugar com os olhos no chão.

- Caiu do bolso de Shion enquanto ele entrava! – Defendeu-se o protetor da décima-primeira casa, morrendo de vergonha.

Mu agradeceu ao francês e voltou as atenções para o cartão em que se lia:

_Elíseos Motel_

_Renda-se ao Paraíso da carne!_

_Avenida Esparta, 598 – Centro_

- "Paraíso da Carne"... – Shaka, que lia por cima do ombro do tibetano, não se conformava – Que missão absurda, Mestre!

- Mas você não pode tirar o mérito da missão, Shaka – Argumentou Shion – É um terrorista internacional! Pode estar arquitetando alguma coisa em Atenas! Precisamos mesmo fazer alguma coisa antes que percamos a pista dele. Sabe... - Acrescentou em tom mais baixo – Eu não passaria uma missão dessas se não fosse importante...

Shaka bufou, mas assentiu. Shion suspirou resignado.

- Pois bem, era só isso. Mu, Shaka, preparem-se. Usem vestimentas comuns e levem suas armaduras no carro.

- "Vestimentas comuns"?

- Sim, Shaka. Vocês deverão ser discretos, claro. Talvez... possam se passar por clientes e...

- O QUÊ? – O loiro gritou, indignado, mas sua raiva foi abafada pelo som de novas gargalhadas.

Ânimos parcialmente acalmados, Shion finalmente dispensou os cavaleiros. Deixou-se desabar sobre o trono aveludado com um suspiro exausto. Dohko era o único ainda presente.

- Que barra, meu velho amigo – Murmurou o libriano compreensivamente, embora fosse nítida a vontade de rir.

- Que barra. Se não for incômodo, poderia me fazer um daqueles seus chás milagrosos? Estou mesmo precisando...

Dohko riu e assentiu.

**00000**

Quinze minutos depois, Shaka e Mu estavam em um confortável carro de passeio, devidamente trajados com camisas e calças, as armaduras bem ocultadas. Com muito receio Shaka permitiu que Mu dirigisse. Não que o amigo fosse um mau motorista; muito pelo contrário, era bastante cuidadoso. Cuidadoso até demais...

Shaka tentava meditar, olhar para a rua, qualquer coisa... mas estava sendo difícil aguentar aquela emocionante velocidade de 20 km/h que o ariano mantinha. Além disso, parava nos sinais amarelos e sempre dava a vez aos outros motoristas, mesmo tendo a preferencial. Virgem olhava para o relógio agoniado.

A gota d'água foi Mu estacionar o carro para ajudar uma velhinha a atravessar a rua. Shaka assistiu, incrédulo, ao tibetano simplesmente oferecer o braço à senhora. A princípio, a pedestre hesitou em confiar em um rapaz de aparência tão... exótica. Todavia, já do outro lado da rua, já sorria abertamente para ele, lançando olhares nada discretos. O inocente Mu sorria gentil... e Shaka passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos, exasperado.

Saiu do carro enquanto o colega se aproximava (a velhinha acenando "charmosamente" ao fundo...).

- Eu dirijo – Disse seco. Mu o olhou surpreso.

- Que houve? – Parecendo um tanto magoado.

Shaka o encarou por um momento. Ora, vá lá, seu amigo era um bom homem. O loiro também tinha coração...

- É que... que... olha, já andamos metade do caminho. E eu acho que, como seu amigo, eu tenho o dever moral de compartilhar as tarefas, então eu assumo a outra metade. Sem contar que... bom, você ainda se preserva na hora de lidar com os... os... os atendentes de _lá_.

Shaka percebeu que seu discurso colou quando Mu sorriu radiante, agradeceu e se sentou mansamente no banco do carona, olhando distraído pela janela.

Se a primeira metade do trajeto foi percorrida em 15 minutos, a segunda levou apenas cinco. Logo os dois se viram diante de uma enorme construção de muros vermelhos, os portões da garagem dourados.

- Brega – Shaka fez uma careta – Engraçado um estabelecimento... _desse tipo_ ficar localizado no centro, né? Sempre achei que essas coisas ficassem mais em beira de estrada...

- Por quê?

- Sei lá. Não é muito discreto... e não é nada decente – Finalizou o indiano dirigindo até a entrada. Negociou com um aparelho eletrônico e logo teve a entrada liberada. Cochichou para Mu – Bem melhor assim. Eu não teria coragem de encarar um atendente desse antro de perdição...

- _Aliás_ – Fez o atendente pela caixa de som – _nossos parabéns! Vocês são o nosso 69º casal cliente deste mês! Portanto, terão direito ao nosso chalé presidencial, onde alguns brindes os esperam. Tenham uma __prazerosa__ noite... _

Shaka engoliu em seco. O portão se abriu e os dois entraram no estabelecimento...

- Shaka – Chamou Mu – Sabe, normalmente as lojas costumam homenagear clientes "redondos"... tipo "milésimo freguês" ou algo assim. Por que homenagearam a gente se somos apenas o número 69?

Shaka corou até a raiz dos cabelos e não respondeu.

Os dois olhavam a toda volta, curiosos. Para quem esperava quartos, o Elíseos era um tanto mais elaborado. Em meio à área verde (que, obviamente, ninguém aproveitava) havia dezenas de pequenos "chalés" com garagem privativa. Shaka exultou, já que não teria de encarar ninguém. Logo adentraram em seu chalé – o maior de todos, dourado com garagem vermelha.

- E eu tinha falado que a entrada era brega... – Murmurou um loiro inconformado. Colocou o carro na garagem, fechou o portão e logo saíram da garagem para conhecer o chalé por dentro.

A escolha de cores podia não ter agradado muito o virginiano, mas a verdade era que o chalé era extremamente luxuoso. As cortinas eram feitas de tecidos nobres. Havia velas aromáticas, um grande frigobar cheio de trufas, vinhos e champanhe. No enorme banheiro, uma banheira redonda parecia pronta para ser usada, óleos aromáticos extremamente convidativos ao seu redor.

E a cama... ah, a cama! Era gigantesca, redonda, com lençóis de cetim vinho. Sobre ela, muitas pétalas de rosas vermelhas. A iluminação era suave e um aparelho de som a um canto tocava baixinho uma música _lounge_ elegantemente sensual.

- Que lugar agradável! – Sorriu Mu, depositando a urna de sua armadura a um canto. Shaka fez o mesmo, irritado.

Foi quando o ariano notou uma cesta decorada. Não dava para ver ao certo o que havia dentro, mas aparentemente se tratava do "brinde" oferecido pelo atendente.

- Hunf! Tudo isso para que os humanos se corrompam... – Reclamava Shaka enquanto assistia ao colega desembrulhar a cesta, curioso – para que se chafurdem na concupiscência, afundem na... – Arregalou os olhos ao ver o que Mu segurava na mão.

- Ô Shaka... – Fez o ariano, espantado – Isso... isso me parece um... é a réplica de um _pênis_?

- É um _vibrador_, Mu!

- Oh... – O tibetano olhava o objeto com estranheza – Nunca vi desses lá em Jamir... pra que serve um vibrador?

- Bom, ele... ele _vibra_... – Shaka se mostrando _mui_ esclarecedor. Mu ligou o aparelho e riu, divertido.

- Que coisinha mais curiosa! Deve ser alguma espécie de massageador irreverente... quer experimentar, Shaka? – Mu estendeu o objeto ainda ligado ao loiro, que se afastou pelo menos uns três metros.

- I-isso... isso não é pra massagens, Mu! Esse... esse _objeto maligno_ é inserido no corpo das pessoas para estimular a luxúria!

- Inserido? Onde?

- Na... no... _não interessa_! Largue esse troço e lave muito bem as mãos, nunca se sabe por onde _isso_ andou!

Mu deu de ombros, desligou o vibrador e o retornou à cesta, voltando a explorá-la curioso. Entrementes, Shaka, que parecia não ter coragem sequer de se sentar na cama, pedia a Buda que a Interpol chegasse o mais depressa possível.

- Nossa, Shaka, olhe isso aqui! – Mu mostrava uma bisnaga de tampa cor-de-rosa, lendo o rótulo – "Gel Bálsamo do Prazer... morango com _champagne_... para momentos de descontração e relaxamento... térmico e beijável"... que é isso, pra massagem? Só conhecia óleos... morango com champanhe, que exótico... e eu só conhecia os minerais e os de amêndoas...

Mu abriu a bisnaga, depositando um pouco do gel rosado em sua mão e massageando de leve.

- Nossa, isso esquenta! – Riu-se Áries – Ia ser muito útil depois de algum treinamento muito intenso, os músculos...

- Nem pense em levar essa coisa, Mu! – Shaka cortou o colega – Meu amigo... tão inocente... não mexa mais nessas coisas, sim?

- Ah, Shaka, que é que tem? – Tornou Mu, sereno – Já que ganhamos essa cesta, não custa dar uma olhada... hum, pra que serve esse cordão com bolinhas?

Shaka suspirou e desistiu.

**00000**

Depois de Mu ter descoberto um pacote de camisinhas texturizadas e com sabores, um conjunto de dados eróticos, algumas revistas pra lá de _suspeitas_ (Shaka as tomou de Mu antes que o amigo as abrisse; não compactuaria com a corrupção do inocente ariano), dentre outros apetrechos, o ariano finalmente sossegou. Estirou-se na cama, as mãos sob a cabeça, olhando para o reflexo no espelho do teto.

- Por que alguém quereria um espelho no teto? – Murmurou Mu, confuso – Não me parece nada prático...

- Nem queira saber, meu amigo... – Resmungou Shaka, ainda em pé, os braços cruzados.

- Essa cama é tão macia... e redonda, que coisa mais esquisita... acho que vou comprar uma pra mim, que acha?

- Abstenho-me de opinar...

Mu o olhou, preocupado.

- Sente-se bem? Por que não se senta, pelo menos? Precisamos descansar um pouco, não sabemos quanto tempo precisaremos ficar em missão...

Shaka estremeceu.

- Vire essa boca pra lá, Mu! Não aguentaria mais uma hora nesse antro...

- Precisa se distrair, Shaka. Oh, olhe ali! Tem uma televisão... por que não liga? Acho que está na hora do jornal...

Shaka hesitou. Postou-se de frente ao aparelho, encarando-o como se fosse um inimigo.

- Hum...

- Ei, Shaka... ligue aí e vamos assistir um pouco de TV...

Shaka suspirou e ligou a TV. E arregalou os olhos em choque. Sentiu o rosto arder como nunca ante a cena que passava na tela. Felizmente o som estava no mínimo...

- Shaka? Desculpe-me, mas poderia sair da frente da TV, por favor? Não estou vendo nada... ei, Shaka!

Shaka desligou o aparelho.

- N-não estava passando jornal... – A voz de Shaka estava mais aguda, quase histérica.

- Não? E o que era?

- N-n-nada importante. Puxa um assunto, Mu.

- Mas...

- _Puxa um assunto!_

**00000**

Já eram três da manhã. Shaka meditava enquanto Mu cochilava brevemente. Silêncio no quarto.

Foi quando, do chalé vizinho, estranhos _ruídos_ chamaram a atenção dos sentidos superdesenvolvidos de nossos bravos heróis...

_Ahn! Aaaahn!_

- Que foi isso? – Mu se sentou na cama, sobressaltado.

- Nada relevante, volte a dormir – Murmurou Shaka, da cor dos lençóis.

- Nada relevante? Shaka, é a voz de uma mulher! E ela parece estar passando mal, pelos deuses! Temos de socorrê-la!

- Acredite em mim, Mu, ela está _ótima_...

Os gemidos continuavam, cada vez mais altos e arquejantes. Mu se revirava na cama, agoniado.

- Pode ser um infarto! Um derrame! Pode ser alguma vítima do traficante!

- Mu...

- Diga.

- CALA A BOCA, PORRA!

- ... – _Muito _espantado.

- Confie em mim, Mu... esses sons _definitivamente_ não são de alguém passando mal... só se for passar mal da moral, mas enfins...

Mu suspirou e tornou a se deitar. Foi quando os gemidos culminaram em um grito longo.

_Aaahn! AHAAAAAAA..._

- Ok, se você diz que ela está bem, então nem vou dizer nada... – Murmurou o ariano. Shaka deu de ombros, suspirou resignado e voltou à meditação.

**00000**

Mu despertou novamente às 4h30, mas desta vez por uma boa causa. Havia pressentido a aproximação de agentes da Interpol.

- É agora... – Sussurrou o lemuriano a Shaka, que assentiu sério.

Os dois saíram silenciosamente em direção ao vasto jardim. A noite sem luar permitia que eles se ocultassem tranquilamente nas sombras.

- Certo... – Sussurrou o loiro ao colega – Pelo que pude rastrear durante a meditação, o último chalé possui apenas um ocupante, de aura bem pesadinha por sinal. Com certeza é Caleb Blossom.

- Faz sentido, é o mais isolado...

- Já sabe o que fazer...

Os dois se esgueiraram pela escuridão até chegar ao chalé mais afastado. Naquele momento, sirenes começaram a soar, e helicópteros sobrevoaram o motel.

- Sempre escandalosos... – Bufou o virginiano – Ai deles se não estivéssemos aqui...

Mu sorriu e se concentrou. Nisso, a porta da garagem se abriu e uma Ferrari vermelha tentou disparar a toda velocidade... quando, por algum motivo, freou. Seu motorista pisava fundo no acelerador, mas o veículo não se movia.

- Pensei que fosse usar a _Crystal Wall_...

- Ele poderia se machucar... – Tornou o ariano, a voz serena – Basta que ele não fuja, certo?

O homem no carro pareceu desistir e, praguejando, tentou deixar o veículo; todavia, as portas estavam travadas. Quando finalmente consegue abri-las, foi para cair nos braços dos agentes da Interpol.

- Missão cumprida, finalmente! – Shaka suspirou aliviado – Vamos dar o fora daqui... e não, você _não vai_ levar aquela cesta com a gente! – Emendou ao ver Mu abrir a boca.

**00000**

Estavam quase todos os cavaleiros reunidos na casa de Peixes. Mu e Shaka faziam naquele momento seu relatório de missão a Shion no Templo de Atena, e os outros estavam curiosíssimos pra saber o que acontecera naquela noite.

- Aposto que eles se pegaram! – Máscara da Morte ria sacana – Esses dois têm cara de que gostam... e só o Mu pra aguentar aquele Buda chato!

- Oh, não diga isso, Mask! – Aiolia quase gemeu de desgosto – Imagine o Shaka na cama! Deve usar um manual do lado...

- _Oh, Mu! Mais! Mais! Agora vira a página... isso! Assim, Mu!_ – Arremedava Milo, e até mesmo Camus se permitiu rir baixinho.

- Que tem eu? – Fez uma voz confusa bem atrás de Milo, que quase pulou de susto.

- MU! N-nada, nada...

Afrodite sorriu todo solícito para o recém-chegado.

- Oi, Mu. Aceita um chá? Biscoito? Sei que adora bolo de laranja...

- Olá, Afrodite. Não quero incomodar...

- Ah, que é isso, meu querido! Sente-se, sente-se... – Praticamente empurrando Mu sobre uma poltrona.

- Não caia nessa, Mu! – Shaka, que vinha atrás, olhou feio para os companheiros – Eles querem que você conte a eles sobre aquele _lugar_...

- E que que tem? – Quis saber o ariano – Sem problemas, gente, eu conto...

Seguiu-se um relato fidedigno de toda a noite. Ao término do relato, todos os dourados estavam com os punhos na boca, sufocando a custo as gargalhadas. Shaka mais vermelho que turista sueco na Bahia.

Mas faltava o arremate... Mu se virou para Shaka, o sorriso inocente.

- Sabe... fiquei honrado em ter participado da missão com você, Shaka. Você é um cavaleiro muito sábio e me ensinou muitas coisas lá. Não fosse você, nem saberia o que tinha naquela cesta. Não sabia que você entendia tanto de vibradores, camisinhas e tudo o mais...

Os cavaleiros trocaram um olhar incrédulo ao verem o cavaleiro de Áries reverenciar Virgem com um respeitoso aceno de cabeça. E o Templo de Peixes explodiu em gargalhadas.

**00000**

Um mês se passou e a vida parecia ter voltado quase ao normal. _Quase_. Conforme Shion previra, a missão no Elíseos continuava na memória de todos ali, rendendo de quando em quando um gracejo. Mas, para alívio do Grande Mestre, Mu era deixado em paz. Afinal, ele não entendia bem as piadinhas e os colegas, reconhecendo a inocência e serenidade de Áries, não o incomodavam.

Sobrava, claro, para Shaka. O Lorde das Sex Shops.

- Ô Shaka, me esclarece uma coisa, pra que serve um vibrador, mesmo?

- Shaka, por acaso tem uma cópia do Kama Sutra pra me emprestar?

- Shaka, qual é melhor: camisinha com sabor ou que brilha no escuro?

Shaka reagia a tudo com suprema indiferença. No máximo tirou uns dois sentidos de Aiolia, que o infernizava. Mas fora apenas uma brincadeira do virginiano, que prontamente restabeleceu a saúde do leonino (mais especificamente depois de o Grande Mestre ameaçar chamar Atena).

O golpe de misericórdia foi desferido pelo próprio Mu...

Era aniversário de Shaka. A despeito de o loiro não ser dos caras mais divertidos, houve uma reuniãozinha em Peixes (o _point_ dourado) para a data não passar em branco. Presentes. Meias... livros... uma agenda... uma revista de sadomasoquismo (com dedicatória de Máscara da Morte)...

- Shaka, Shaka! Feliz aniversário, meu amigo... – Mu sorriu – Tenho uma coisa pra você...

- Ora, não precisava... – Fez o loiro, polidamente.

- Claro que precisava! Você me ajudou muito... aqui, só seu...

- Obrigado, eu... – Arregalou os olhos – Mas o que é _isso_?

- Ora, você sabe muito bem! – Riu-se Mu, estendendo a cesta – Já que não pudemos trazer a do motel, montei esta pra você. Foi um trabalhão achar tudo, mas deu... olha só, Shaka, o vibrador tem cinco velocidades!

Camus – logo o Camus! – não aguentou e se jogou no chão, convulsionando de tanto gargalhar. Foi a deixa para todos os outros liberarem suas lágrimas de riso. Shaka não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

- Ah, S-Shaka... vai ser... bem útil, hahahaha! – Milo chorava de rir – Depois me empresta a revista!

Shaka bufou e rumou decidido para Shion, que acabara de se engasgar com a bebida.

- Férias! Exijo férias! _Looongas_ férias!

Shion apenas assentiu com a cabeça, ainda rindo, e assistiu à saída irritada do indiano. Mas sabia que não iria adiantar: aquilo ficaria marcado pra sempre na história do cavaleiro de Virgem. Acalmando o riso, foi ter com Mu, que olhava chateado para fora.

- Puxa... achei que ele fosse gostar...

- Não fique assim, Muyo... logo ele irá esquecer isso tudo – Shion sorriu para o eterno pupilo.

- Espero que sim... – Murmurou Mu.

- Certeza. Agora, vem cá: esse tal gel esquenta mesmo?

* * *

**Acabooou n.n**

**Ah, nem... eu tinha a ideia na minha cabeça... na verdade, faz um tempão que comecei a escrever, mas parei. A ideia parecia tão melhor na cabeça... mas na hora de escrever, o final ficou muito tosco u.u'**

**Queria agradecer ao Tio (XD) pelas preciosas informações sobre ****esse tipo de estabelecimento. Peço desculpas por qualquer incongruência, também.**

**OOC em humor acaba aparecendo. Tentei fazer um Mu gentil ao extremo, mas não necessariamente tapado. Acho que falhei nisso, mas enfins...**

**Shaka, o "guardião da moral", manjava até que muito dos itens da cesta erótica XD Pra vocês verem que existem inocentes e "inocentes"...**

**O episódio da mulher e dos gemidos não é inteiramente fictício u.u Foi baseado em uma experiência minha em um hotel. Era noite e, acima do meu quarto, havia uma mulher gemendo alto e arfando como quem passa mal. Sério, **_**assim**_** dava pra confundir. Mas esses gemidos escritos estavam bem na cara, Mu-chan u.u'**

**Cheguei a cogitar colocar yaoi, mas acabei deixando só na zoeira, mesmo. Se quiserem enxergar "algo mais" entre os dois, podem ficar à vontade XD**

**Muito obrigada a todos pela paciência. Fiquem à vontade para comentar, claro.**

_**Kissus**_** e até a próxima!**

**(19/09/2010) **


End file.
